Muerta
by L. Nott
Summary: Hace ya tantos meses que te dejé marchar. Hace ya tantos meses que te fuiste. Hace ya tantos meses... que perdí la cuenta. Mi memoria está vacía, no puedo recordar más allá de unos meses antes de ese fatídico día. Pensamientos de Eward en Luna Nueva.-¡Dejen rewiers!


_**Muerta**_

Miro de nuevo por la ventana, hacia la ciudad, las luces que iluminan la ciudad me dan sensación de alegría pero evidentemente, yo no siento eso. Miro hacia bajo. Mi vista desarrollada me hace ver a las personas que pasean por las calles, algunas solas, otras abrazadas, y otras tantas, besándose. Me obligo a mí mismo a apartar la vista, pues no puedo ver aquello.

¿La razón? Cada vez que pienso en ello una sonrisa cruel, sin alegría, se forma en mis labios. Cada vez que pienso en el motivo de por qué no puedo ver a parejas felices la recuerdo. A ella. Sólo a ella. A mi Bella. Y también pienso en lo estúpido que fui al dejarla ir.

Bella. Mi Bella. Mi amada Bella. Mi corazón se retuerce de dolor cada vez que pienso en ella. En su cabello castaño, en sus ojos chocolates, en su tímida sonrisa que hace mi corazón salte a la vez que muere. Hace ya tantos meses que te dejé marchar. Hace ya tantos meses que te fuiste. Hace ya tantos meses... que perdí la cuenta. Mi memoria está vacía, no puedo recordar más allá de unos meses antes de ese fatídico día. El día en el que lo eché todo por la borda, diciendo que no te amaba y desapareciendo de tu vida para siempre. Cada día mido las fuerzas que me quedan, porque cada segundo que pasa mi corazón ya muerto vuelve a morir, pero de una manera aún más dolorosa. Aquel sentimiento de ardor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y la explosión que sucedió en mi pecho cuando la ponzoña alcanzó mi corazón, no se puede comparar con la agonía, el enfado, el dolor, la tristeza, el gran vacío que habita en mi pecho. Cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, siento morir de nuevo, hundirme en un oscuro agujero del que nunca podré salir. Mi vida, o existencia mejor dicho, se consume poco a poco con el dolor que siento cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro descompuesto, tus ojos sufrir del mismo modo que yo sufro ahora, las miles de lágrimas que me hubiera gustado limpiar en aquel momento para borrar toda prueba de agonía en tu alma; pero no pude hacerlo, porque en aquel momento creía -y aún los sigo creyendo- que lo mejor para ti sería que yo y toda mi familia desapareciéramos de tu vida, porque lo único que hacíamos era ponerte en peligro, en el punto de mira de tantos vampiros que tenían, al igual que yo, sed de tu sangre.

Sentía que cada vez que estabas cerca de mí, ponías tu vida en un constante peligro, un peligro innecesario. Yo lo único que quería era protegerte, que no te hicieran daño. Pero, en tu cumpleaños, cuando vi como Jasper se iba a abalanzar contra ti para matarte, me di cuenta, de que yo era el mayor peligro para ti, de que yo era el único que verdaderamente podía hacerte daño. Me río de mi mentira. En realidad, siempre lo supe, el que tú estuvieras conmigo era lo que de verdad podía hacerte daño, nunca me hizo falta ver a Jasper intentar atacarte para darme cuenta del peligro que corrías a mi lado. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte ir, porque por cada momento que pasábamos juntos te ibas convirtiendo poco a poco en la razón de mi existir, tú eras lo más importante para mí, quería estar a tu lado fuese lo que fuese. Era muy egoísta, sí, tenerte a mi lado, siempre estar pegado a ti, vigilando cada movimiento que hacías. Muchas veces intenté apartarme de ti, desde el primer momento en el que olí tu sangre y pasé toda una hora inventando múltiples formas de matarte, pero por cada vez que me alejaba de ti, volvía a tu lado para quedarme aún más tiempo. Me di cuenta, de que nunca podría alejarme de ti, olvidarte, porque yo te amaba. Y siempre, pase lo que pase lo haré.

Pero cuando vi cuan cerca estabas de la muerte, tan cerca, y siempre acortabas la distancia por cada momento que estabas junto a mí, tuve que tomar una decisión, y esa fue dejarte y marcharme muy lejos, donde nunca más te volviera a ver. Yo no quería que murieras, quería que vivieras, que vivieras tu vida sin mí, que crecieras, fueras a la universidad, te casaras, tuvieras hijos y envejecieras, y contigo a mi lado eso no iba a ser posible, porque estaba seguro de que algún día sucumbiría al olor de tu sangre y te mataría, o también, cabía la posibilidad de que te transformara. No podía permitir que sucediera ninguna de las dos opciones, por eso tuve que recurrir a un tercera. Abandonarte, irme de tu lado. Fue la decisión más dura que en algún momento de mi larga existencia tomé.

Puede que mintiera cuando digo que me arrepiento y la vez puede que no. Porque una parte de mí dice que he hecho lo correcto, pero la otra dice que he cometido uno de los mayores errores de la historia. Yo no sé si hice bien o hice mal. Puede que bien, o puede que mal, o puede, simplemente, que que lo hiciera bien y mal a la vez. Nunca lo sabré.

Pero sí hay algo que sé con certeza, mi existencia nunca ha sido tan vacía como ahora. Pero me da igual, me basta con imaginar que tú eres feliz y que aún sigues viva, viviendo tu vida como si yo nunca hubiese aparecido. Eso es por lo que rezo cada noche.

El sonido de mi móvil me despierta de mis pensamientos y por un momento, siento como parte de mi agonía se va. Recordar a Bella nunca me haría bien, pero sabía, que así como recordarla nunca sería lo mejor, jamás la olvidaría. Y lo que más me dolía, era que nunca podría estar con ella, ni besarla, ni tan siquiera oler su maravillosa fragancia de fresas y tampoco, la volvería a ver... _Bella._

Cojo el maldito teléfono sin ni siquiera saludar, en vez de eso respondo con un tosco '_¿Qué?_'

-Edward.-La reconozco enseguida, no quiero hablar con ella, pero algo en el tono de su voz me impide colgar.

-¿Qué quieres, Rosalie?-Pregunto con un bufido. Aunque me interesara el motivo de su llamada no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, en realidad, nunca los tengo.

-Edward... verás... yo... ella...-Tartamudea patéticamente haciéndome enfadar.

-Rosalie, ¿qué quieres?-Pregunto de nuevo intentando contener mi enfado sin resultado alguno.

Oigo como toma aire -innecesariamente- y se prepara para hablar. Por un momento, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, dejándome helado.

-Edward -hace una pequeña pausa-, Bella ha muerto.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un one-shot sobre los pensamientos de mi querido Eddie, parece ser que me gusta, ya llevo dos. Creo que seguiré escribiendo desde su punto de vista, me gusta. Pero no sé, puede que cambie de opinión. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? Espero que este pequeño fic os haya gustado.**

**¿Rewiers?**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


End file.
